The Secret Affair
by Meddxxo
Summary: Kevin and Dynasty move from Waterloo Road to Hollyoaks.
1. Chapter 1

'So what brought you to Hollyoaks' Ste asked.' He was sitting on the sofa. Ste had just returned from work and the new couple had moved in. He was told there were new people moving in, but has forgotten. Ste was tall and had short brown hair. He seemed to have a fun bubbly personality. 'We went Waterloo Road but I am now going to Uni in the area, my Boyfriend wanted to come with me, so we decided to live in Hollyoaks together. This place is perfect.' Dynasty said. Dynasty had long curly light brown hair. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, bright Shocking pink top and black heeled boots. Dynasty and Kevin had been in Hollyoaks for an hour now but only had met Ste. They had got there room and unpacked there stuff. There room was a small double room, but had everything they needed. They were sat with Ste in the living room of the shared house. 'Yeah Dynasty is going to Uni and I have come along. I was wanting to go to Uni, but not sure what I wanted to study. So I have decided to get a job for the time being. Don't suppose you know of any going?' Kevin asked. Kevin had short dark hair. He was tall and was dressed in black skinny jeans and a red top with a picture of his favoruite band on it. 'Not sure of any going, but I could ask in the resturant where I work.' Ste responded. 'Thanks' Kevin replied.

The following day Sinead turned up to work 20 minutes early. She was hoping for some time alone with Tony. She walked in and as hoping, found Tony in there alone. She dropped her bag in the back room and wandered over to Tony, pushing him against the counter to kiss him. 'Not now Sinead, Ste will be here any minute now.' Tony said. 'Dont worry we have 20 minutes. 'Sinead replied kissing him' Pushing her off Tony replied saying that Ste was coming in early with someone new looking for a Job. A minute later Ste walked in with Kevin.

'Hello there, you must be Kevin. Ste told me you were looking for a job. You can have a trial run today of waiting the tables with my Step-Daughter here Sinead.' Tony said. Sinead looked at Kevin. He was really good looking she thought. 'Thanks Tony for getting me this job' Kevin responed. He liked the look of the place it looked very posh. 'It's only a trial run, but work well and you can start permantly tomorrow.' Ste walked into the Kitchen and started getting the food prepared for serving when customers arrived. They all worked through the day at the end of lunch shift. Sinead and Kevin sat down to have a rest and a chat. Kevin filled Sinead in on why he moved and that his girlfriend was at Uni. Sinead felt a pang of jealousy inside her knowing Kevin was taken, but that never stopped her before did it? She liked Kevin he was cute, hot and really kind. 'You probably don't know Hollyoaks much, you should come out tomorrow night with me. Bring your Girlfriend and I will get a few of my mates to come, it will be fun. Ste you can come too if you want.' Sinead said looking over at Ste in the bar area. 'Huh? What? Come where' Ste answered. 'Tomorrow the club, theres some night on. We can show Kevin and his Girlfriend what a good night is in Hollyoaks. Also we can meet some good looking guys.' Sinead turned to look at Tony he was listening. She wanted to make Tony jealous. Sinead was playing him along. She never loved Tony. This secret affair was just to ruin her family. 'Sounds like a good idea. I will ask Dynasty tonight.' Kevin said. He could tell Sinead was deffiently a flirty kind of girl, really outgoing and one who could always pull. He assumed she was single as she mentioned about meeting some good looking guys. What was it to him though? He loved Dynasty didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

'Ding dong,' the doorbell went. Dynasty went to open it. Sinead was stood outside her long dark hair was down and looked really wavey. She wore a short tight leopard print dress and killer black heels. Round her neck was a beautiful, sparkley neckless. In her hand she was holding a small black clutch in the shape of lips to match her shoes. 'Hey you ready to go?' Sinead asked. Dynasty was amazed at how pretty sinead looked. She had met Sinead yestarday. She had finished her 1st day at Uni and went in to see Kevin in the resturant. She instantly clicked with Sinead. Sinead was the kind of person anyone could get on with. 'I will just go and get Kevin.' Dynasty replied. Dynasty was wearing a short black skirt and a white peplum top. She had sparkly black heels on that shined in the light. With her was a matching black sparkley clutch. Dynastys hair had been straightned. 'Kevin 'She called. 'Just coming babe,' Kevin replied. Kevin walked to the door. He was wearing skinny jeans smart black shoes and a bluey coloured short sleve shirt.

On the way to the club Sinead explained that not many of her friends could turn up. Ester didn't want to go clubbing and Ste couldn't find anyone to look after Leah and Lucas. George however might be turning up. Dynasty had already met Goerge it turned out they were in the same class at Uni. Dynasty and Kevin had been to a club before but only a few times as they preffered staying in with each other. They had decided they better go though as it would be good to socialise and meet new people. They got into the club and music was booming out of the speakers, Loud thumping sounds. All of them headed to the bar and ordered drinks. 'Please can we order, one vodka and coke. What are you two having?' Sinead said gesturing towards Kevin and Dynasty. 'Same for me,' Dynasty replied. 'and I will have just a larger.' Kevin said. Kevin was not much of a drinker, he only drank the odd larger and maybe some fizz at christmas. Once they had got there drinks they went to sit down.

It was really late now. Sinead was getting very tipsy she was jumping up and down, dancing to the music. She sang at the top of her voice. 'It's going down, I'm yelling timber.' Dynasty was dancing with her a little less tipsy. Kevin wasn't dancing, he was sat by the bar. He didn't like dancing and wasn't drunk enough to join in. 'I am just going to the loo.' Dynasty shouted at Sinead so she could hear her through the music. Dynasty wandered off to the loo. As soon as Sinead could see her gone she walked over to Kevin. Her walking wasn't exactly straight. 'Kevin, your amazing. You know that don't you. Your so amazing. Your really hot and amazing.' Sinead slurred sitting a little to close to Kevin. 'I want you.' She said. Sinead leaned in to kiss Kevin. From the corner of his eye, Kevin could see Dynasty coming back from the toliets.


End file.
